The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to an array printed circuit board (PCB), a method of replacing a defective PCB of the array PCB, and a method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus using the array PCB. More particularly, the inventive concepts provide an array PCB in which a defective PCB is easily replaced, a method of replacing a defective PCB of the array PCB, and a method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus using the array PCB.
An array PCB is formed of a plurality of single PCBs. When one or more of the plurality of single PCBs included in the array PCB are defective, the entire array PCB may be discarded. Unfortunately, however, discarding the entire array PCBs due to one or more defective PCBs in the array reduces the productivity of the PCB manufacturing process. Thus, methods of recycling array PCBs that include one or more defective single PCBs have been used. For instance, a defective single PCB may be removed from the array PCB, and a non-defective single PCB may be joined into a space from which the defective single PCB was removed.
However, when an electronic apparatus is manufactured using a repaired array PCB, a test for the electronic apparatus has to be performed after separating each single PCB from the repaired array PCB, and thus, testing the array PCB for the electronic apparatus can be time consuming, and productivity is lowered.